Modifying a process for requesting items typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. A user requesting items may not have the ability to associate the items with external factors. The user may be limited by an inability to modify the process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.